1 shot, 2 shot ,3 shot Married
by neveah1
Summary: Letting my sister update here . Sam and Dean in Vegas
1. Chap 7

1 shot, 2 shot, 3 shot, married -7

Okay thanx for the reviews I think I'm going to get a little hard to believe on your ass with the help of a woman I like to call Mary Winchester and a guy named cupid.

Mary sat on a ledge looking down on the world that she thought would be perfect for her sons. She was very wrong. Mary was still determined to make sure her boys had a good life. She felt a shimmering image next to her " Hey Cupid, I didn't think you'd show" The man smiled at her " Mary, you lovely flower for you I'd drop everything, you know that. Now what is it you'd like me to do for you."

Mary held up a small snow globe and handed it over to him "those two boys are my world, I pushed them in the right direction, but I need your help Dean is a bull headed stubborn pain in the ass, who never believed in love. Sam is a sweet little sap who was in love, I need you to sprinkle a little love dust on them " Cupid smiled " Um Mary they are brothers…" Mary chuckled " No, not them together, the girls. I picked Carly for Dean, but Sam I never thought would be ready. " Cupid sighed as he looked "Sam isn't ready. Dean on the other hand may fight this left and right, but because it is you I'll see what I can do" Cupid snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air. Mary placed the snow globe next to her and watched the sun become higher in the sky.

Some place in Vegas….

A breeze lofted over two tangled, sleeping bronzed bodies. Cupid floated in with out being detected, you would think both being keen to the super natural, evil or not one of them would of felt Cupid's presence. He had been following them all night, gradually sprinkling a little love dust on them. She had taken him to a few more bars; Dean liked her more and more. Cupid finally saw what Mary was talking about. When Carly wasn't looking Dean stared at her with a kind of longing, not to just get in her pants, which she ended up jumping him, but wondering how he was going to up and leave in the morning.

They had stopped in front of a Vegas chapel with out noticing but Cupid did, he took only a pinch of dust and blew it at them just as he thought, they walked right into the chapel said a couple of "I dos " kissed and headed back to her house. Cupid followed them back trying not to watch them kiss and hug and crawl all over each other. Cupid stretched and yawned as the sun rose higher in the sky, he had another brother to work on, and he would be more difficult than Dean would. He smiled at them as he left hoping that once the bliss ended that the quick marriage wouldn't. Cupid binds them farewell and floated out of the house as quietly as he had entered.

Carly's head was pounding a slight side affect of the love dust mixed with the drinking and you were really hurting. She turned carefully to her side and attempted to open one eye. The light forced her to close them once again; she snuggled closer to the man next to her and pulled the blankets over their heads leaving it open enough not to suffocate. Something shiny caught her attention on his hand; she blinked and took a closer look. It looked like a wedding ring, she felt sick, he must of slipped it back on during the night, she thought to herself never thinking to look at her own hand. She pushed back the covers and got out of the bed. She went through the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table, she lifted it up and read the marriage license, running into the bathroom she threw up.

She sat on the toilet for a few minutes trying to get a complete thought of last nights events, she had lived in Vegas for years and never had a one night marriage, never did the whole lets get drunk and married thing "Oh My god Dean is going to flip" she ran into the bedroom and saw he was already up "Dean". He looked at her blinking "I wondered where you went". He said as he started to climb back into bed. She tried to smile at him but he could tell something was wrong " Carly, what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'll be right back" she ran into the kitchen and looked at the license, she grabbed it and put it in the drawer, then slipped the ring off of her finger, placed it with the paper and closed the drawer back up. With a huge sigh went back into the bedroom, hoping he would think he just bought another ring. Thank god it was white gold she opted for and not yellow gold.

With a huge smiled plastered on her face she climbed back into bed with him "What did you do "I called work and told them I wasn't going to be in, I wanted to spend the day with my…" she stopped her self "With you" "Dean smiled at her " Good idea, but I have to gather Sam up and leave town ". She propped herself up on one elbow "What?" " Look, I like you but I can't be with you my job won't allow it. " Carly pulled back the covers and got out of bed " What are you doing?" " Well Dean, if you are going to leave, then just go, don't prolong this ". This was not the out come Dean was hoping for " Wait, you thought I'd stay?" Carly's mood changed drastically " Yes I thought that, you'd stay longer than a night." Dean got out of the bed and moved towards her when her doorbell rang.

Carly went to open the door and saw Sam standing there with Natalie "Hi Sam, here to get your brother?" Sam lifted his hand up "Actually " Carly grabbed him and pulled him inside " You too huh?" Sam back peddled a step " What?" Natalie came in and sat down " I just have to borrow Sam a second " Natalie smiled " sure, where is Dean?" " In the bedroom, we were just about to start a fight." Carly pulled Sam into the bathroom "Sam, what happened last night?" Sam looked nervous " Dean is going to kill me" Carly had him sit on the toilet seat " Listen, I'm not sure why but we got hitched as well, I don't remember it. I have lived here a long time and never did this." " Does Dean know yet?" " No, I took off, my ring and hid the license from, don't tell him. Our rings have a Celtic design on them, he'll think it is just a ring he bought" Sam looked down at his it was gold and plain "Not like this?" he showed her his ring "No, just don't tell him. I'll take care of getting it annulled okay?" Sam didn't want to hide it from his brother, but if Dean knew about it, he'd freak out. But then he would calm down and maybe accept it. "Alright, but call me and let me know when you get it done." Carly hugged Sam "Thank you" Sam saw Dean walk into the bathroom" Want to tell me something Sammy, one isn't enough?" he said sarcastically.

Sam stood up "Actually yes I do have something to tell you Dean, you might want to sit down." After Sam told Dean the whole story, with Nat sitting next to him hoping Dean wouldn't freak out, well she was very wrong. " Sam Winchester, what did I tell you when we came into this town" Sam watched his brother pace " I know Dean, but I can fix this, I'll go get it annulled, Carly can come with me" Carly's eyes widened as Dean looked at his brother " Why, you didn't marry her, wait did you?" " No But Carly knows a guy" piped Natalie. Dean rubbed his face and noticed the ring on his hand "Hey when did I get this cool ring" Sam looked quickly at Carly " last night I bought it for you, you said you thought it was cool". She gave Sam a look " Yeah I do um I can take you right now, Dean do you mind?" " No the sooner the better". Natalie looked a t Sam " Maybe when you finish your trip, we can try again" Sam smiled " I'd like that" Dean rolled his eyes "Alright get going."

Natalie watched as they left and she turned to Dean "you have to promise me you won't let him wait for me " Dean looked at the woman and knew right away what she was going to do " Natalie, we can help you get the Vamps. You don't have to do this by yourself" " I'm not Dean, Carly, Steve and a few other hunters are going to help me after you leave, I think this will end badly but don't let him dwell, let him find someone else ". Dean nodded " come on enough about that Ill make breakfast." Natalie smiled and watched him flutter around the kitchen.

Mary's view

Mary frowns at her plan. So cupid was right Sam's wasn't going to work out, but Dean's was, even if it was going to take longer than she thought. She sighed as she watched her children. She often wondered if she hadn't died what their lives would have been like, but that was a whole other story to be written. She sat down on the grassy knoll and looked around at all the beauty that surrounded her. She picked a blade of grass and let it fall down to earth smiling she closed her eyes and began to dream.

Well, Sam will have another go with some one else don't worry, but wait until Dean finds out he is married, and how he finds out. More fun to come.

**A/N**- I couldn't have both of them at the same chapel, or both being dusted by Cupid - like he said Sam is more willing to accept it, but Dean fights it every day.

I don't remember if I already posted this one- forgive me if I did….


	2. Chapter 8

1 shot, 2 shot, 3 shot, Married? -8

I'm still upset about losing my little stories but slowly am finding out I saved most of them, lucky for you…

Sam walked slowly behind Carly, trying to remember the earlier events and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't. They stood in front of the chapel; Carly started to walk in, when she noticed Sam wasn't behind her. " Sam, come on it won't hurt I promise" Sam tried to smile "I know, I just thought once I got married it was be forever, not 6 hours". Carly went back to him and gently pulled on his arm " I know, but like Dean said it for your own good." Sam only nodded and followed her in; he wondered how the rules never applied to anything Dean did.

Carly walked over to the desk and asked the girl for annulment papers" No, not for me for him" she pointed over at Sam. " He's cute, are you sure?" Carly nodded " Yup" another woman came out "Carly, hello my dear how are you?" " Mrs. Keller hello, I'm very good, this is Sam, Dean's brother" the older woman smiled a warm smile at him, he only nodded and continued to fill out the papers as Carly talked to the woman.

A half-hour later he was a free man, but still wondering why Carly hadn't told Dean about them being married. Back at the motel Dean was all packed and ready to go, Sam saw the sadness in carly's eyes as Dean turned into the cold and empty Dean, since there was so many different layer of Dean. Sam took Natalie out side and made her promise that she wouldn't go after the Vampires herself. Natalie smiled at Sam " I promise, I'm only one woman, I have to get some f my friends involved for this mess". She quickly kissed his cheek "I hope you find what ever killed your mother, and bring it to justice." Sam wrapped her in his arms and hugged her then walked over to the car to wait for Dean.

Carly sat on the counter, swinging her feet at him "So, your are really leaving huh?" it wasn't really a question, more a statement. Dean sighed, he hated when women got like this " Its what I do, you knew that. I gave you my cell number you can call me anytime " this sucked he actually liked this one. He looked at her playfully swinging her feet while sitting on the counter " okay, well you better go then no reason to prolong this " she hopped off the counter and moved to stand inches away from him "Be careful Dean" she leaned in and kissed his cheek then backed away, for literally a second then some force pulled them together in a desperate lip lock. Dean pressed her back into the counter, she was sure it was going to leave a mark. She pulled away a second time "Dean… you have to umm go" Dean only nodded and released her from his gripe " I better go before Sam gets the way he does, I'll call you from the next place, we stop". He hugged her once more and forced himself to walk out of her door.

Carly watched out the window as Dean walked over to his car, looked back once at the little house and get into his car, the only thing in the world that could comfort him right now. Dean started the car up and eased out of her driveway. Natalie slowly walked towards Carly's house her arms wrapped around herself as if she was chilled.

Sam looked over at his brother " Don't say a word, we are doing the right thing, we still have to find mom's killer" " Fine" Sam sighed as he stared at the highway ahead of them, knowing better than to try and talk to his brother right now. He inched down in the seat and couldn't get comfortable, now matter what he did, he couldn't get comfy," Stop the car" Dean thinking there was something actually wrong, slammed on his brakes, the cars squealing in protest to a stop " What is wrong Sam?" he asked his voice full of worry. Sam unbuckled himself got out of the car, then pushed the seat forward to climb into the back seat, and closed the door " Well you don't want to talk and I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap." Dean shook his head and smirked while his brother snuggled down into the leather seats "comfy now " he chuckled " Shut up and drive Smee" Sam shot back. Dean watched as his brother dropped off into dream world, he was glad that Sam was getting some kind of sleep, maybe now he wouldn't be cranky later.

I know its short; I'm just trying to up date a lot during the day. Although I could use a nap myself - line dancing wears me right out…


	3. Chapter 9

…

1 shot, 2 shot, 3 shot, Married?

I know I haven't worked on a lot of my stories lately but I will be getting to them. Was in a tiny accident, and in a short lived coma ,but I'm back and ready to go lets see if I still have what it takes….

**9 months later**

Disclaimer- just to cover my butt I do not own or am not married to either Jensen or Jared there for has no hold over them. But if they want to go get a beer later I'm game….

As the sun was rising and the dust settling, the smoking was easier to distinguish from the dust. Slowly movement could also could be seen, bodies rising up of the desert. Jason blinked his eyes as he helped Natalie up, he looked around him. Other bodies where not getting up, those would be the lost souls of the battle. Natalie, pulled away from Jason " How many?" " I'm not sure, I'm thinking that a few left last night. This was one big brouhaha ". Natalie only nodded.

Once again she looked around the desert, she couldn't believe that there were that many Vamps, who lived in Nevada. You'd think the sun would be a factor in not living here, and going on a killing spree. Jason came back over to her " There are 25 survivors, 17 dead and a few injuried." Jason lead her across a small sand hill where people where being loaded into vans. What should have been a happy victory, seemed like a sad ending.

The vampires had stared to get out of control, they took Nathan and sliced his throat and left on the highway to bleed out. It had taken Natalie three months to gather people, six months of training and mapping out their plans. Then it took two days to kill all the Vampires in her valley. There was a lot at stake so to speak and now. People could go out after dusk, with out a worry or care in the world.

A voice got her attention " Natalie, where is Carly? " Sam came over with Mike and Scott. Natalie's eyes scanned the grounds around her once more" I sent her with you and your people." Mike shrugged "She was with us right until the sun came up, and I just noticed now she wasn't with us. Do you think they got her?" Natalie's head began to hurt, this was not good. Not good at, if they got to Carly, Nat shook her head again she really didn't want to have to call Sam.

Her cell began to ring , she looked at it _Sam Winchester_ 'crap' " Hello" she answered as sweet as she could " Hey Nat , how are you? I told you I'd call you in a few days to see if you got the group together and had the battle yet?" Natalie was having a hard time breathing " Yes, we dusted every last one that we could find, how are you and Dean?" She heard Sam chuckle " Oh you know how my brother can be, how is his wife?" Nat decided to tell him the truth " I don't know " she heard Sam sigh and whisper "What do you mean you don't know where she is?" " Sam, I sent her with 15 people. Threw the back door so to speak and well I haven't seen her yet. I don't want to you tell Dean either. I'll have her call him when we find her" she knew what Sam was going to tell her " Nat, Dena will know when he asks me about her." " Sam, I have to go I'll call you when I know anything." Natalie hung up the phone, sat on the bumper of a van, and stared off into space.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sam stood next to the impala waiting for Dena to come out of the store. He looked blankly at his phone and then looked up when he heard his brother's voice "Hey how is your girlfriend?" Sam plastered a smile on his face " She is good, they did there killing of the vampires she and Nat are going to have a beer as we speak". Dean smiled his million dollar smile 'That is great, maybe we can sleep better now, what do you say bro. We have extra cash, we could go to a Day's Inn" Sam didn't mind that idea " Sounds like a plan, we could go get dinner, go to an actual night club" anything to get Deans mind off of Carly.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Bleeding and broken a figure crawled over to the side of the road, through blood buried eyes, she left out a sigh. Finally if she were going to get any help, it would have to be in a few minutes. Carly rolled onto her side, letting the blood from her neck wound drip into the dirt road. Taking one hand she mixed the blood and dirt into a paste and rubbed it into her neck. The goal was for it to stop the bleeding. Goal accomplished now to get help. Carly pushed herself to a sitting position and hoped for the best.

A half-hour later she heard a vehicle moving towards her, she sighed in relief, it was an ambulance, slowing to a crawl. She slumped down as the vehicle came to a stop, next to her. The driver and his partner hopped out of the truck, they rolled her over to look at her wounds " Tom, call this in and I'll get the gurney board, I'll throw some gauze on that bleeder and we can take her to the hospital." Tom nodded at Mike " That looks like a nasty animal bite." " Just go and call this in" Mike barked. He watched as Tom went to call in the patient's status. He looked closer at the gash in her throat; it didn't look like any animal bite he had ever seen.

He went to the back of his truck and pulled out the gurney, and the gauze. He went back to her side and carefully wrapped her up "Call Dean" she whispered to him, she handed him her cell phone " Tell him his wife is hurt." Then she passed out The EMT's picked her up and gently placed her into the truck. Mike looked at the cell phone "What are you doing?" " She asked me to call her husband named Dean. I'm going to guess this is his number." Mike pressed send and got a voice mail " This message is for Dean, I'm Mike Ryder and EMT, I'm in route of taking your wife to General hospital in Nevada, again I'm taking Carly to the hospital." Mike hung up the phone, hopped into the ambulance, turned his sirens on, and sped back the way they had come.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam had come out of the shower as Dean walked into the room "There is an awesome bar down the road." Sam only smiled at his brother; they were in Tempe Arizona. They had a case of possession, quickly taking care of it, and getting paid in the process. Sam saw Dean's cell blinking "Hey, you got a call" Dean picked up the phone and looked at the number " Its Carry" he hit the password number and listened carefully at the message "My what! " Sam cocked an eyebrow at Dean as he lowered the phone and stared at his brother.

That's it so far, I think I'm getting a cold now….


	4. Chapter 10

1shot, 2 shot, 3 shot …Married -10

Therefore, I decided I was going to write another chapter on this … Dean is not happy to get a call for a hospital saying his wife is injured.

Disclaimer- since Mr. Ackles did send me a photo signed I guess I could let Eric keep them for a few more seasons… However, do not throw them away after you are done with them I will take them…

Sam's eyes were as big as garbage can lids, as he watched Dean's most of the time relaxed facial features to his hazel eyes burning like emeralds in his head. Sam was thankful that all he could hear was the pounding of his fear or blood coursing through his veins.

"Why am I getting a phone call telling me my wife is at the hospital in bad shape? I don't have a wife!" Dean raged.

Dena slowly turned back towards his brother and saw the man turn sheet white, the poor guy looked like he was going to faint. _Sam knows something. Son of a … Mother F…_ Dean could hear the rage building and had to get away from his brother. He had to go call the hospital, go call Natalie then deal with Sam. I hope that by then he would not be as pissed off as he was right at that moment.

"Take the keys to the car and get out of here right now". Dean requested in a low growl voice.

Sam only heard that voice being used every so often when his brother was pissed and now was on of those times. He inched by his brother, he knew Dean would not hurtfully punch him, maybe get a sucker punch in. Right now, he did not want to find out. Sam picked up the keys and grabbed his laptop. He was going to stroll across the road to the bar. It looked more interesting than the one in the hotel.

Dean did not say a word as his brother tried to inch by, but like an animal waiting for its prey, as Sam walked by Dean reached out grabbed his brother by the arm whirled him around until Sam's back collided with the wall. Sam closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the wall; it was not as bad as he thought as he heard his head hit the wall. He felt his brother's breath on his face, yep_ he was in deep shit, He wasn't sure how to get out of it either unless he reversed the blame some how._

Dean just stood there staring at his brother, with his eyes closed and waiting for Dena to hit him. Dean rarely had ever taken to beating his brother, only a few times as siblings often do. Dean took a moment to gather his senses. He loosened his gripe on his brother, finally dropping his hands all together. Sam saw this as the perfect opportunity to get out of the jam he was in.

"Dean, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but she made me promise I wouldn't say anything. Plus, you have that ring on your other hand so don't blame this all on me." Sam waited for the punch he knew had to be coming. .. Still nothing.

"Go Sam, just go I need a little time to digest all of this, I'll call the hospital and see how she is. I'll talk to you later."

Sam nodded , really that was all he had the nerve to do, Dean had never really hurt him, but then again his brother was very unpredictable Dean moved allowing Sam to walk past hi mthis time and out the door.

Dean watched his brother cautiously walk past him, he sighed when he heard the motel door close. Picking up his cell phone, he listened to the message again. He dialed the number that the doctor had given him.

"Hello, yes this is Dean Winchester Carly's … yes that is right, for now. No I wasn't aware of an animal attack, I've been on a road trip with my brother, why don't you tell me the problems that she has had."

Dean sat on the chair across from the door and listened to the doctor explain what the entire test had shown. After he was finished explaining things to Dean, he was getting a massive headache.

"Mr. Winchester, it might be in your best interest to come here and see her for yourself. I have to go but feel free to call me again".

Dean only heard the dial tone in his ear, the last part of the conversation puzzled him, but being the man he was, pushed it aside and decided to go comb things over with his brother. Dean grabbed his keys and walked across the street.

That is it for now….


	5. Chapter 11

One shot, two shot, three shot…Married - 11

I thought it would be fun to stick with this one for a bit until I run out of ideas…

I do not own supernatural, in case you were just wondering.

It did not take Dean long to spot his brother in the bar, he was once more sitting at a table, with the laptop open, staring at the screen and talking to a beautiful red haired girl. Dean had to look twice; Sam never really had the art of hitting on women very well. Even though Dean did try very hard to help him out every once in a while.

Deciding to give his little brother a little more of a head start of sealing the deal, before Dean took over and that lucious girl would forget all about Sam. Dean walked slowly over to the bar, giving little notice to the band on stage, but was looking at the barmaid behind the bar. She too, was a stunning sight to behold.

Annette smiled to herself as she saw the blond walking over surveying the room. He was a pretty one. Picking up a crate load of dirty dished she walked them into the kitchen and placed them on the dish washer's tray. By the time she got back behind the bar, the handsome man was standing there giving her a smile that she swore she would need sunglasses for. After getting her heart beat back under control she walked over to the young man.

" Hello, what could I get you?" she asked him professionally

Dean's smile lost some of the wattage as she asked what he wanted, some of him lost his brain functions.

" Um… I guess a Molson will do, what is this place like on the weekends. It's a pretty big place not to see any action."

" And by action you mean girls right?" Annette asked him adding a wink.

Dean felt the heat from him blushing rise into his face.

" Or maybe guys?" Annette corrected herself.

" What, No girls " Dean sputtered. Annette grabbed her towel and cleaned up the beer he spit out. AS he went to pay for the beer she stopped "No, no that one is on the house just for the reaction. She chuckled to herself as she watched an embarrassed Dean slowly walked over to the cutie in the corner.

Dean walked over to Sam and stood there for a good 6 seconds watching his little brother, before opening his big mouth.

" Hey, Sammy, I was beginning to think there was something wrong with you, but man I guess I was wrong". Dean teased as he swatted at Sam playfully. He started to introduce himself as he sat down on the other side of the girl, Sam stopped him.

" Alise, my brother Dean. Dean this is Alise." Sam watched as Dean had that award-winning smile creeping across his face. " He is the married one I was telling you about" Magically the smile vanished.

Alise tried not to laugh as the smile dissipated off his face. Sam had told her all about his brother and what had taken place. She also wondered if he was going to tell Dean that Alise lived with he and Jess for awhile. She moved out after her father died over seas. Ironically in a fire…

I know it would suck to leave it like this but I am Sorry…


End file.
